Once in a Blue Moon
by Rumiko Chan
Summary: Seto wakes up in an unfamiliar surounding, and there's a suprise waiting for him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. Please read and review, if you have a thing against YAOI you should leave now. This is my first attempt, so I need input from readers. Sorry for it being so short. Please check out my other fics.  
  
Once in a Blue Moon  
  
Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and let out a small moan of pain.  
"What the hell happened to me last night?" Seto groaned as he went to rub his head. As he lifted his arm he realized that he was shackled. "What the." He looked around quickly and surveyed his surroundings, to Kaiba's surprise he was handcuffed to a bed in what seemed to be an abandoned house. Suddenly a voice in one of the corners of the room spoke up, "Hmph.I see you're finally awake, Kaiba."  
"Yu.Yugi!?" Kaiba replied in shock. "What's the meaning of this?" Kaiba's voice was becoming more and more impatient and aggressive, especially when Yami refused to give Kaiba an answer. Yami gave a bit of a chuckle and grinned evilly at Kaiba in his weak state. Kaiba struggled fiercely with his bindings but to no avail, as Yami made his approach. When Yami was a few feet away, Kaiba's emotions turned to worry.  
"What's he going to do to me? What if he's angry with me for that duel he lost,, I wouldn't stand a chance." Seto thought to himself  
It started to rain outside and every time lightning struck, Yami could clearly be seen. He moved closer and pushed Kaiba's bangs out of the way, the taller boy flinched, shutting his eyes tightly as if bracing himself for a blow.  
"What's wrong Kaiba, you didn't actually think that I'd hit you?" Yami's voice had that mocking tone to it, Kaiba sort of enjoyed it though, it reminded him of himself.  
"I'm confused, if you're not here for revenge, then why am I here.handcuffed to a bed?" Kaiba's voice quivered a bit as a few thoughts ran through his mind.  
"That's where you're wrong Kaiba, I am here for revenge, just not the kind you're thinking." Yami's comment made Kaiba laugh softly.  
"Or.maybe you were." Yami raised an eyebrow to Kaiba.  
"Why did you laugh?" The pharaoh asked.  
"You know very well why."  
"Maybe." Yami said as he climbed onto the bed and moved to kiss Kaiba's cute little mouth. Kaiba didn't give Yami much resistance, which encouraged him further. Yami ran his hands through Seto's hair as he touched his tongue to gently part Kaiba's lips.  
Yami probed Seto's mouth then moved his hands to the buttons on the taller boy's shirt. Kaiba pulled his lips away to breathe.  
"Yugi? How long have you been thinking of me this way?"  
"A while now."  
"You can uncuff me you know, I'd like to be part of this too." Yami smiled at the thought.  
"That would be nice but I think I'll let you suffer a bit more."  
Yami now having undone Kaiba's shirt moved on to his pants. Yami unzipped his soon to be lover's pants and pulled them to his knees, he then proceeded to violate the boy with his hand, doing so gave Kaiba the jolt he needed to completely get it up. Kaiba struggled against his restraints again, this time Yami gave in and undid the cuffs. Kaiba grabbed Yami and proceeded to undress him.  
Kaiba contemplated overpowering the boy but chose not to. After a few minutes both boys were completely sky clad. Yami kissed Kaiba again then slowly moved his kisses to his neck then to his lower hemisphere.  
Kaiba let out a moan of pleasure as Yami teased his manhood with his tongue.  
Kaiba put his hands on Yami's head wishing him to take in more. Yami slowly took in Seto's member, gently nibbling and sucking.  
"Umm.Yugi.Yugi, I want you, now!"  
"You want me? I thought I was in charge."  
"Fine, I don't care, just take me then!" Kaiba couldn't take it anymore, if Yami didn't act now, roles would switch.  
Luckily Yami listened and positioned himself between Seto's legs, having been Seto's first time and there being a lack of lube Yami would have to take it easy.  
"This may hurt a little."  
Yami reassured Seto, but he didn't seem to mind.  
"Just do it!"  
Yami lifted Seto's legs a bit and guided himself to the tight entrance below. Yami took a deep breath then began to push, slowly into his lover, Kaiba let out a small whimper but no more than that.  
Yami started up a rhythm then began to pump Seto's member as well.  
"Thank you Yugi, thank you I've been waiting so long for this." Kaiba said in between breaths. Yami quickened the pace a little, which made Seto moan even more. Faster and faster he went until neither boy could handle it anymore.  
Yami meant to pull out before the end but ended up spilling his seed into his lover and Seto's came onto his belly. Yami pulled out and began to lick up the mess Kaiba had made.  
Seto enjoyed the feeling of Yami's skilled mouth lapping up his seed. When Yami finished he lay down beside his new lover and embraced him, silently thanking him for the exciting moment they shared. Kaiba returned the favor by embracing him as well. Both boys remained that way all night gently stroking each other's hair and nuzzling each other's necks. This truly was a night to remember.  
  
Owari 


End file.
